sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly's Zexal Wiki:Stories/The Taco Tragedy
Silly and Peep are running around in circles wearing sombreros. Penny: WHOOP WHOOOOOOOOOP! Silly: HAPPY CINCO DE MAYOOOOOOOOO DING-DONG! Penny: Pweeb answer the door Lily: Okay. Lily goes to the door and answers. Bob the Level 1 Downsizer: Hi, I brought the tacos... Lily: I thought you were Silly's lab assistant. Bob the Level 1 Downsizer: Well I am but I had to take an extra job at the taco place so that I could make money. Silly: But I pay you! Bob the Level 1 Downsizer: Yeah, like two cents a month. Silly: I'm cheap okay? Silly grabs the tacos and slams the door in Bob's face. Penny: TACO PARTY!!!! Chris runs in with a box of something. Chris: I brought the chips and salsa! Silly and Chris lay the food out onto a table while Penny puts up some decorations and Lily plays some Mexican music. Silly: I think it's time to write... SILLY'S ZEXAL! Theme song GO! Lily: Wait what SUE KAIBA NOW, SUE KAIBA NOW! TOUR DE FRANCE, FRENCH FRY SPAGHETTIIIIIII! Lily: That was really weird. Let's-a go! Sinko Dee Myoh: WOOHOO IT'S THE BEST DAY OF THE YEAR EVER!!!!!!!!!!!! Rainbow-Head: What day? Sinko Dee Myoh: Cinco de Mayo of course! What else! Rainbow-Head: Well it could've been Christmas. Sinko Dee Myoh: It's May... Rainbow-Head: I'm just saying! Sinko Dee Myoh runs out of his room and down the stairs. Sinko Dee Myoh: Wow, the layout of this place changed a lot since Whaleoween. Silly: That's because you're in the upper section. You know, the "we live here" section. It wasn't shown in that episode. Sinko Dee Myoh: It's a good thing the fourth wall doesn't seem to exist anymore, otherwise there'd be a big mess right now. Sinko runs into the kitchen where Metrix is painting (very badly). Sinko Dee Myoh: I can't find my taco recipe!! Dad, have you seen my taco recipe? Metrix: Oh yeah we ran out of paper so I'm using it for my painting. Sinko Dee Myoh: O_O' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE Ugly Hair Man: Hey Iceman, guess what? Awkward Iceman: What? Ugly Hair Man: Apparently people are trying to get mayonnaise recognized by the government as an instrument. Awkward Iceman: Mayonnaise is an instrument? Ugly Hair Man: Not yet, but maybe. Awkward Iceman: Also, since when did we have government. Team Downsize does whatever they want to do with no negative circumstances, and crimes are solved by teenagers playing card games? The closest thing to government we've ever had was in that episode where Whale went to jail, and let me tell you that judicial system was way too wacky and biased! Ugly Hair Man: Wow, you're insightful today. But how do you know about that? You weren't even in that episode. Awkward Iceman: DON'T REMIND ME! Awkward Iceman pouts. Ugly Hair Man: You're weird. Sinko Dee Myoh: UGLY HAIR MAN YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! Ugly Hair Man: But why? Sinko Dee Myoh: BECAUSE! Ugly Hair Man: But you're a villain in every episode you appear and I'm a main character. Awkward Iceman: Do you always have to remind everyone you're the main character -_- Sinko Dee Myoh: Look I'll pay you any amount of money right now if you help me! Ugly Hair Man: Who do you think you are, Seto Kaiba? Pay me a kazillion ZDollars. Or CogBucks, that's the only payment Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness accepts on his zBay account and he has some cool numbers for sale. Awkward Iceman: Who puts something as valuable as a number on zBay? O_o Sinko Dee Myoh: No. Ugly Hair Man: Then I'm not helping you. Sinko Dee Myoh: Okay we should duel then! If I win, you have to help me out! IT'S TIME TO DUEL Ugly Hair Man used Number 1: Champion! It's super effective! BANGGggGGGGgggGGggGGgGGGGggGGgG Ugly Hair Man: How did you survive that attack? It was a one-hit KO last time I used it against you! Sinko Dee Myoh: Duels are actually cool now and not cheap. So yeah. ANYWAY NOW IT IS TIME FOR MY ATTACK Sinko Dee Myoh used Number 5: Taco Dance! Ugly Hair Man: When are duels going to start being accurate to the show, and not sound like Pokemon battles? Silly: Er, I don't wanna spoil it for you, but... maybe season 2. Or not. But definitely in the spinoff. Ugly Hair Man: A spinoff?!!?!?!? I'm gonna tell everyone! Silly: YOU TELL ANYONE AND I'M WRITING YOUR CHARACTER OUT Ugly Hair Man: Nevermind. Sinko Dee Myoh: Ooh spoilers :3 Silly: Same goes for you taco-man. Sinko Dee Myoh: Darn. Ugly Hair Man: So we were dueling... anyway, to defeat you! Ugly Hair Man used Number 45: Helium Voice! A critical hit! Sinko Dee Myoh: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Winner: Ugly Hair Man Sinko Dee Myoh: Fine, I'll ask someone else. HOUSE-VISITING MONTAGE Sinko Dee Myoh: Whale, can you help- Whale: NO. Tuna: No. Sinko Dee Myoh: aaaaaargh Flowery Bugeyes: No way you freak! Sinko Dee Myoh: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH About an hour later... Sinko Dee Myoh: What can I do? Maybe my brothers have some good ideas. And so Sinko went back to Metrix's Tower. THE END Sinko Dee Myoh: Hey guys, dad painted on my taco recipe and I can't remember what it is. Can you guys help me make tacos? Lunch Tray: Uhh, I guess? Sinko Dee Myoh: TO THE KITCHEN! Rainbow-Head: This is going to be a disaster. Lunch Tray: Totally :D Sinko Dee Myoh: Okay guys how do we do this? Rainbow-Head: Okay so first we do the taco shell like this. Lunch Tray, what you got? Lunch Tray: I got... ketchup, peaches, pickles, last week's McNuggets, a half-eaten cucumber, french fries, salt, and... this pink stuff. Seriously, what is this. Rainbow-Head: Has dad been refrigerating paint again? Lunch Tray: Wouldn't doubt it. Sinko Dee Myoh: This is gonna be great! Lunch Tray: First we need the meat, that's what we use the McNuggets for. Rainbow-Head: These french fries can be cheese! Then we can put in the pickles and chop up these peaches and the cucumber. Sinko, your job. Sinko Dee Myoh: YES SIR! Sinko cuts up the stuff and dumps them in the taco. Rainbow-Head: Now the sauce! Lunch Tray dumps all the ketchup and pink stuff into the taco. Lunch Tray: And we finish it off with seasoning, just a little salt! Lunch Tray accidentally dumps all the salt out onto the taco. Rainbow-Head: Oops... Lunch Tray: Heh, a little salt never hurt anybody. Sinko Dee Myoh: Now for the finishing touch! INTO THE SUPER TACO MACHINE! Sinko throws the taco into a weird machine. After a lot of noise, it comes out and looks exactly the same. Rainbow-Head: What did that do, exactly? Sinko Dee Myoh: I dunno, but it looks cool. Everyone smells the taco. Lunch Tray: That's repulsive! Rainbow-Head: Horrifying! Sinko Dee Myoh: Absolutely DISGUSTING! The brothers pass out from the bad smell. KA-BOOM!!!!! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: We are Team Downsize! Downsizer Grunt 1: Surrender now, or prepare to fight! Downsizer Grunt 2: Wow, they passed out. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Whatever, I'm taking this taco! It looks delicious! Downsizer Grunt 1: Nyeh... Downsizer Grunt 2: It looks... really gross... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: You two know nothing about good tacos! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness eats the taco. Downsizer Grunt 2: How was it? Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: It was...ehhh........ Downsizer Grunt 1: He's turning green! Downsizer Grunt 2: Um, we're always that color. Downsizer Grunt 1: Oh yeah, I forgot. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness spins around and explodes. Downsizer Grunt 2: O_O Downsizer Grunt 1: GRUNTS! The rest of the grunts start rebuilding Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness. Downsizer Grunt 1: It feels good to say that. Sinko Dee Myoh: Happy Cinco de Mayo everyone... oh and if you know how to get a replacement nose I'd be glad to hear it... Sinko passes out again. THE END